


Summer sunshine

by cian1675



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Genderbending, Some Communication Issues, girl!au, soft, sort of a character study i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: “Sorry, what did you say?” Hoyeon asks sleepily, blinking her eyes open.“…nothing,” Woohee replies softly, but she tucks her head lower, and Hoyeon knows she’s not telling the truth.“Okay… You know you can tell me anything right,” Hoyeon tries to coax. She’s never been very good with this. The talking bit.





	Summer sunshine

Sunlight filters in from the windows. They’re lying together, wasting the afternoon away, Hoyeon and Woohee on Hoyeon’s single bed. It’s kind of tight even though they’re both slim, but Hoyeon wouldn’t have it any other way. The sheets beneath stick to her skin from the warmth of the room, but Hoyeon lets her arm snake around Woohee’s waist, thin and dainty, pulling her closer. It’s too hot, the way Hoyeon’s chest presses against Woohee’s back, sharing body heat from how close they are, but it feels nice anyway, having Woohee close like this. Woohee doesn’t stir with the contact, merely flicking at her phone with a neatly manicured finger, reading something or another on what is probably another beauty blog. Hoyeon tries to read over her shoulder for a while. But she gets bored so she settles for just pressing her lips against the bare skin of Woohee’s shoulder. Woohee clicks on another webpage. Hoyeon exhales a little, before pursing her lips to press a wetter kiss on the same spot.

After a while Woohee mumbles something Hoyeon doesn’t quite catch. She might or might not have been drifting off.

“Sorry, what did you say?” she asks sleepily, blinking her eyes open.

“…nothing,” Woohee replies softly, but she tucks her head lower, and Hoyeon knows she’s not telling the truth.

“Okay… You know you can tell me anything right,” Hoyeon tries to coax. She’s never been very good with this. The talking bit. It’s even harder with girls than guys, and sometimes she gets frustrated because Woohee never tells her what she’s thinking. Then again, maybe this isn’t so much a girl thing as it is a Woohee thing. Hoyeon tries again. “Woohee…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you upset for some reason?”

Woohee turns so sharply, Hoyeon’s surprised she didn’t sprain her neck.

“…why do you think I’m upset?” Woohee’s tone is neutral, but that just makes Hoyeon more afraid that she said something wrong. She backs away a little, though there’s nowhere to go on the narrow single bed.

“Uhh, I don’t know. I was just wondering,” Hoyeon settles for saying.

Woohee stares her with those ridiculously long lashes – extensions she religiously gets done because she likes them, and honestly Hoyeon does too, the way they look on Woohee – and Hoyeon doesn’t realise she’s holding her breath until Woohee’s eyes soften.

“Sorry, I’m still trying to get better at this whole speaking up about my feelings thing,” Woohee mumbles.

Hoyeon must have made a face because Woohee presses a finger to her lips.

“You’re thinking hard about something.”

Hoyeon shakes her head.

“Nah, I’m just…” Hoyeon pauses, thinking, then laughs. “Yeah, okay, I guess I am thinking about something.”

Woohee pouts at her a little, her signal for _do elaborate_.

Hoyeon shifts closer until her forehead is against Woohee’s shoulder. “I was just wondering what you said earlier, that you didn’t want to repeat when I asked.”

“Oh.”

Hoyeon closes her eyes, breathing in Woohee’s scent. She’s taking the easy way out by not looking at Woohee when she talks, but sometimes it’s easier that way. It’s easier than trying to second-guess Woohee and have Woohee second-guess her and end up with the two of them having an argument.

After a while, Woohee mumbles, “I was just… saying that you shouldn’t kiss me like that…”

Hoyeon’s worried for a second, until Woohee continues.

“You… were making me wet.”

Oh. “Oh.”

Hoyeon feels a kiss on the top of her head.

“So… uh… you know, maybe you should take care of that, since you were the one who got me wet and all,” Woohee mumbles, voice barely a whisper, and Hoyeon can imagine how she looks right now, cheeks flushed from having to say this aloud.

“You should have told me that earlier.” Hoyeon smiles, pressing a new kiss to Woohee’s shoulder, tracing her collarbone. “I’ll have gladly taken care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written some time in Feb this year, posted on twitter and I was originally going to (maybe) add more things to it but I didn't in the end, haha. So yeah. I'm just posting it here as it is. I always feel like the same personality traits in each of them would change if they're girls. And it's one of the reasons why I like girl!aus lol. I'm not sure how much of it came through in this one but I hope you enjoyed reading. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> This is in the same universe as [this drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10768737/chapters/23882826).


End file.
